Arriesgando demasiado
by smile.in.love
Summary: John le confiesa sus sentimientos a Sherlock, pero el detective simplemente le contesta que sigue casado con su trabajo. John se enfada como nunca antes y acaba en casa de Molly. ¿Qué pasará entonces?
1. Ilusiones rotas

**Arriesgando demasiado.**

Este fic es un regalo para Unicorniio por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Espero que te guste :3

o.o.o

Ch. 1 Ilusiones rotas.

_**John**_

Le habías confesado tus sentimientos. Lo habías hecho. Jamás creíste poder hacerlo y, cuando por fin sucede, cuando aligeras el peso de tu alma con la sinceridad, a ese egoísta detective consultor sólo se le ocurre decirte que está casado con su trabajo, que siempre lo ha estado, y que nada cambiará eso.

Te rompió el corazón en pedazos tan pequeños que no podrías reconstruirlos aunque quisieras. Pero ni siquiera quieres. Estás dolido. Un dolor que ningún medicamento puede sanar. Pero acaso, ¿no te lo esperabas? ¿No sabías, antes incluso de hacérselo saber, que él no sentía lo mismo?

Suspiras. ¿Cómo saber cómo piensa su mente? ¿Qué deducir de su corazón? Él, que un día quiso ser pirata. Él, que no gobierna barco pero si aquello que le viene en gana; como a ti.

Cuántas noches en vela, cuántas corriendo tras él. ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cuándo dejará de ser?

Muchas veces oíste: un clavo saca otro clavo. Nunca le hiciste caso. ¡Tú querías a tu clavo! Y aún le quieres, ¡pero duele tanto! Vuelves a pensar en él. Maldito invasor de mentes. ¿Qué sentirá en este momento? ¿Acaso sentirá dolor, tristeza o pena? ¿Acaso se sentirá como tú?

Siempre lo has defendido, pero eso se ha acabado. No quieres seguir sufriendo en una indiferencia eterna. Pero sabes que no podrás hacerlo, que no podrás abandonarle porque, aunque no quieras verlo, aunque el dolor y el resentimiento cieguen tus ojos, sabes, bien lo sabes que, a su manera, siempre a su manera, él te cuida a diario. Jurarías, incluso, que te protege de él mismo.

Pero todo eso ya no importa cuando el frío viento azota tu cara al doblar la esquina. No, no quieres volver a casa; no mientras él esté en ella.

No llega ningún mensaje porque apagaste el móvil nada más salir. No querías leerle, ni escuchar esa sensual voz si decidía llamarte. No resistirías más de medio minuto antes de caer de nuevo en sus palabras y volver a Baker Street.

Estás tan obnubilado que no la ves, y das con tu nariz contra la farola. Maldices como pocas veces haces por un día que sigue yendo a peor aunque parezca imposible.

Notas la hemorragia nasal y la pinzas con habilidad. Tu eficacia como doctor era de las pocas cosas que se salvaban de los ataques del detective. Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo abarcándolo todo.

Notas una mano en tu hombro y te giras rápido y enfadado, dispuesto a no intentar controlarte. Si alguien quiere enfrentarte contigo, éste no es el momento.

- Mo-Molly - la voz casi no puede salir de tu cuerpo. Molly, la dulce Molly, te sonríe con esa sonrisa tan tierna, tan inocente. ¿Cómo puede alguien con su trabajo seguir siento tan..., así?

- Doctor Watson, ¿se encuentra usted bien? - te ofrece su pálida mano, casi tan pálida como la de..., ¡oh, no, otra vez no! ¡Tienes que acabar con esto ya!

- La verdad es que no - rechazas su mano con educación y pones tu mejor cara de pena. Tienes un plan.

- ¿Quiere venir a mi casa? Esa herida no se ve bien - su amabilidad nunca dejará de sorprenderte. Sonríes y aceptas con la cabeza. Todo va como quieres que vaya. Tal vez parezca aprovechado por tu parte pero, cuando ves cómo te mira, cómo sigue tus movimientos con la mirada, no te queda duda: ella siente algo por ti. O tal vez todo sea un engaño de tu mente para sentirte menos culpable.

Pero este diálogo interno queda un poco al margen cuando ves la casa por dentro. Es exactamente como te la imaginabas. Es una casa-Molly.

- Bonita decoración, es muy...- pensaste un sinónimo de cursi que sonara menos duro.

- Lo sé, parece una casa de muñecas - levantó los hombros - pero a mí me gusta. Me ayuda a mantener la realidad fuera de ella.

Hasta ese punto le afectaba su trabajo y tú, doctor de profesión, no te habías dado cuenta. Sentiste un irrefrenable sentimiento de pena por ella y la abrazaste, primero temeroso de invadir su espacio pero, al ver que ella te correspondía, profundizaste un poco más en él. Tanto profundizaste que vuestros labios se encontraron al levantar la mirada. Un beso dulce, uno que te recordó las ganas que tenías de besar al detective, y algo se revolvió en tu interior. Los besos que continuaron fueron salvajes y desenfrenados. La boca te sabía a sangre, pero no te importaba. Nada importaba, sólo llegar a la meta, a tu meta: borrar todo pensamiento relacionado con Sherlock al menos por esa noche. Y no parecía estar funcionando, así que decidiste llevar la situación a un segundo nivel: el dormitorio.

Molly se amoldaba a cada uno de tus movimientos. No emitió quejido alguno ni nada parecido a una protesta. Parecía disfrutar con la situación.

Cuando caísteis en la cama, tú quedaste encima, mirando su labio lastimado en su sonrisa eterna. Te latigueaste mentalmente y besaste su cuello, con cuidado, como una disculpa.

Tus párpados comenzaron a pesar, cansados sin tener sueño. Tus ojos no podían ver con claridad, no podían mantenerse abiertos. Poco a poco la luz de la sala se fue apagando, o a ti te costaba verla. Cada vez más oscuro, más lejano a cada segundo, hasta que acabaste profundamente dormido.


	2. Corazón cobarde

**Arriesgando demasiado.**

Ch. 2 Corazón cobarde.

_**Sherlock**_

Cuando John te confesó sus sentimientos te cogió desprevenido, completamente. ¿Qué podías decirle, mas que estabas casado con tu trabajo? Cierto, la respuesta ya sonaba a excusa a estas alturas pero, aunque no te guste admitirlo, no tenías otra mejor para salvar la situación.

John había salido muy enfadado del 221B, mucho más que otras veces. ¿Tanto le había afectado tu respuesta? No era para tanto, él siempre lo exageraba todo. No obstante, cogiste tu abrigo y tu bufanda y fuiste tras él.

La calle estaba helada. El frío hizo que ocultaras tu rostro tras las solapas. ¿Dónde estaría? No caminaba tan rápido como para no poder verlo ya. Justo en ese momento viste su espalda. Sí, podías reconocerlo a distancia viendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por pequeña que fuera. Bueno, cualquier parte vista con anterioridad.

Se ha parado a hablar con alguien. Parece herido, tiene algo de sangre en la cara. Comienzan a caminar y decides seguirlos. Una manzana, dos..., entran en una casa. Decides rodearla. Encuentras luz en una ventana del primer piso. Luego en la contigua. Te acercas para ver qué ocurre. Las cortinas te impiden ver el interior, así que decides colarte aprovechando que no está bien cerrada. ¿Quién puede ser tan iluso como para dejar una ventana abierta?

Mandaste este pensamiento a paseo cuando viste la escena ante tus ojos: John encima de..., ¿Molly? Ellos no podían verte tras la densa cortina, pero tú podías verlos perfectamente, tanto que sentiste cómo apuñalaban tu corazón con cada beso, con cada caricia. Sentiste morir.

Querías a John. No, amabas a John. Lo amabas más que a tu propia vida. Pero si lo admitías en alto, si le confesabas tus sentimientos y luego lo perdías, no lo resistirías. Sencillamente, no podrías. Por eso, por mucho que te duela, por mucho que John se enfade y acabe en unos brazos distintos a los tuyos, no puedes hacer más que tener paciencia y no ceder a esos estúpidos celos que ahora mismo te consumen.

Molly busca algo en la mesita, acerca la mano al muslo de John y éste queda dormido casi al instante. La chica lo acomoda a un lado, levantando la vista hacia ti, directa, como si esperara tu visita.

- Tienes que dejar de portarte como un niño y enfadarlo de ese modo. No es bueno que le inyecte para que se olvide cada vez que te confiesa que te quiere y tú lo rechazas - su tono de voz sugería que la situación no era de su agrado. Pero aun así, no mostraba su enfado.

- Vamos Molly, sólo han sido dos veces. No empieces tú también con el dramatismo. Además, esa inyección intramuscular no tiene efectos secundarios, apenas.

- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de no recordar todo un día? - ahora sí parecía algo más enfadada. Hora de llevarse a John y salir de ahí.

Sin llegar a contestarle - no querías seguir con la conversación - pasaste un brazo por la espalda de John y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, levantándole con cuidado de no despertarle y, despidiéndote con la cabeza, saliste por la ventana hasta casa.

Abrir la puerta resultó un poco complicado, pero una vez hecho, todo fue como la seda.

Tumbaste a John sobre su cama y le colocaste el pijama. Adorabas tocar su piel cuando no podía verte. Te sentías cómodo, cómodo y en paz contigo mismo. Lo arropaste y te sentaste a su lado, esperando que el efecto de la inyección pasara pronto. Por suerte, o porque seguía enamorada de ti, Molly había accedido a llevar a John a su casa en caso de discusión de tal envergadura, y hacerle olvidar lo acontecido; y no te había costado demasiado convencerla. Era un verdadero acierto haberla conocido.

John se despertó confuso y algo alterado. Lo calmaste, sereno, al igual que en sus pesadillas, y te miró perplejo.

- Un mal sueño - acertó a decir, y volvió a caer rendido.

Acariciaste su pelo, suave y con enredos, deslizándolo entre tus dedos. No querías despertarle, sólo admirarle hasta que despertara de nuevo. Para él, el día de hoy sólo sería un mal sueño. Si acaso un déjà vu si sucede de nuevo. Pero lo más probable es que no recuerde nada, y tú no puedas dejar de recordarlo. Y, si en un futuro cercano él te confiesa su amor de nuevo, no podrás hacer más que volver a drogarle. Porque el día en que por fin desveles tu secreto, grites a los cuatro vientos tu amor eterno, susurres en su oído lo que sientes por su cuerpo, su alma, por él entero; ese día aún no ha llegado.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :)**

**Uni, deseo que te lo pases genial y que este fic realmente te haya gustado :3**


End file.
